<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be the thing you wear around your neck by lovefrompluto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174654">i'll be the thing you wear around your neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefrompluto/pseuds/lovefrompluto'>lovefrompluto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), filth but also soft because i’m truly incapable of writing these two as anything but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefrompluto/pseuds/lovefrompluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I—” She squeezes her eyes shut and rushes through her next words, like ripping off a band-aid: “I liked it. A lot. Especially when you held me down while you fucked me so I couldn't move, and I was hoping that if I could get you angry enough with me, you would maybe just… do it again.”</p><p>Ben is silent for so long afterward that Rey worries she may have actually broken him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be the thing you wear around your neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really, it happens by accident.</p><p>Rey has never entertained the idea before, not explicitly. Sure, it’s crossed her mind in passing, the way all things do — just something she knew other people enjoyed, but never to be considered for herself.</p><p>Especially not from Ben. </p><p>Ben, her sweet, doting boyfriend of three months. They started dating after a particularly long year of dancing around each other, fumbling and lovelorn. She’d been enamored with him the moment she saw him at Poe and Finn’s wedding, heartbreakingly gorgeous in a black suit. Ben says he’d felt exactly the same way when he spotted her but apparently their mutual attraction was obvious to everyone but each other. </p><p>Following the wedding, their mutual friends suddenly took it upon themselves to plan a great many group activities that involved Ben and Rey getting suspiciously close — corralled into sitting together at restaurants, or given concert seats that were conveniently side by side, or forced to share a tent on a summer camping trip.</p><p>Rey would probably still be angry with Finn for that last one if it hadn’t resulted in Ben tentatively leaning over their sleeping bags to kiss her, pink cheeks lit up by the soft glow of their lantern.</p><p>Their official relationship is relatively new, and some days, it still doesn’t feel real to her. She is immeasurably happy — Ben is a wonderful partner, despite his workaholic tendencies, and treats her exactly as she should be treated.</p><p>And then there’s the sex, which is by far the best sex Rey has ever had (not that she necessarily has a wealth of experience; she doesn’t).</p><p>Ben is attentive, and loving, and generous; he makes her feel safe and treasured, and Rey has no complaints.</p><p>So she’s not looking for anything else, sex-wise, when it happens. It’s by accident that she discovers this new thing. Completely unexpected. And — quite honestly — a little bit earth-shattering.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>They have plans to go to some swanky wine bar downtown, but then Ben arrives at her apartment twenty minutes late, still in his work suit and looking all sorts of harried.</p><p>“Hey,” she says when she opens the door, frowning. “Where have you—”</p><p>She’s cut off by Ben’s mouth crushing hers, by him backing her into the kitchen and slamming the door shut behind them with the hand that doesn’t hold her head. He turns them to pin her against the wall, knee wedging between her thighs, hands all over, tongue pushing into her mouth, desperate and impatient and—</p><p>“Ben,” she pants, pulling away. “What—What’s going on?”</p><p>He immediately buries his face into the crook of her neck. “Need you,” he mumbles, kissing a trail up to her ear.</p><p>Her eyes flutter at the sensation of his mouth working against her sensitive skin. She manages to gather herself enough to bring her hands up to his shoulders and gently push him away. Her first good look at him is startling — dark hair a mess, mouth wet and red and parted, chest heaving, and brown eyes wild as they stare back at her.</p><p>“Ben?” She cups his face in one hand, frowning. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He shakes his head and pulls her close again, pressing a hard kiss to the undercut of her jaw — which promptly turns into sucking. </p><p>Rey shivers, clutching his shoulders. This is so unlike him, being forceful with her, crowding her against walls without so much as an explanation. And though she’s concerned, she cannot deny the arousal beginning to warm her blood.</p><p>Ben’s hands slide down under the hem of her skirt to her ass, palming the flesh in his big hands as he nips at her collarbone.</p><p>“So you’re just attacking me for no reason?” she presses insistently, more breathily than she’d like.</p><p>“I want you,” Ben mumbles by way of explanation, raising his knee until his thigh comes right against her center, pressing until she hitches a breath.</p><p>“Ben—” she says, strained, “tell me what’s wrong—”</p><p>He huffs into her shoulder, agitated. “It’s just—work. Snoke, and this impossible customer, and these <em>fucking</em> negotiations, and I—”</p><p>—his hands dig into her hips almost desperately and Rey swallows, listening to him breathing against her, harsh and deep— </p><p>“I just need this right now. Please.”</p><p>She shudders; the words affect her on some deep, instinctual level that has her raising her hand to curl into his hair.</p><p>She wants to be what he needs, always.</p><p>“Okay,” she murmurs, lips at his ear, pressing a kiss beneath it.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, she lies naked across her bed as he brings her to a mind-addling orgasm that has her crying and bucking into his soft, plush mouth. When she’s wrung out and limp-limbed, he crawls up her body, still in his suit, unbuckling his belt and staring down at her with desire so potent she shivers.</p><p>“So good,” he mumbles, bending down to kiss her, pushing her own taste into her mouth as he notches his cockhead at her entrance.</p><p><em>“Ben,”</em> she pants, breaking away, lifting her hips in welcome.</p><p>He gives no time for adjustment; just slides all the way in to the hilt, stretching her open so deliciously that her mouth parts in a silent scream, fingernails digging into his shoulders. He grunts against her ear, holding himself inside of her for a moment before slowly dragging out and— </p><p><em>—slamming</em> back in.</p><p>She cries out, back arching up sharply. He pounds into her, teeth gritted, overwhelming in his intensity. And Rey— </p><p>Feels untethered. A wild, perfect warmth coiling tight in her belly.</p><p>Ben huffs with each thrust, almost determined-like, as if it is the most important task of his life to leave no part of her untouched inside. As if he needs her to feel it for days, sore and pleasantly achy where he used to be. </p><p>“Fuck,” she whimpers at the thought, the bright glow in her stomach growing hotter. “Harder,” she pleads, digging her heels into the small of his back. “Please, Ben, more—”</p><p>Ben snaps his hips, knocking the air out of her. “You want more, baby?” He punctuates the question with another breathtaking thrust. “Like that?” </p><p>Rey can do nothing but moan, nodding desperately. He smells so good above her, like cologne and sweat and man, and she is just <em>drowning</em> in it.</p><p>She squirms, hardly able to stand his single-minded focus. But Ben bears down immediately, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed beside her head. He pushes all the way into her and holds himself there, <em>deepdeepdeep,</em> tightening his grip.</p><p>Rey gasps. <em>“Oh.</em> Oh, <em>fuck.”</em></p><p>Vaguely, she is aware that something is happening. He is pressing her down, rendering her completely immobile, at his mercy, and she feels herself retreating to some warm, fuzzy place inside her head. </p><p>And she’s getting <em>wetter.</em> How is that even possible?</p><p>“This is perfect,” Ben rasps above her. “Perfect little cunt. I belong here, don’t I?” He presses his lips to the shell of her ear, breath hot against her skin. “I belong in this tight little hole, don’t I, Rey?”</p><p>Holy <em>shit.</em> </p><p>What is happening?</p><p>Rey whimpers helplessly, mouth parted and wet, jerking with each lewd slap of his hips against her own. He still has his dress shirt on and the sensation of its smooth fabric dragging across her bare nipples is maddening and erotic all at once.</p><p>Ben grinds his hips into her, so deep inside, hitting a spot that makes her gasp and tremble. His voice comes in her ear again, low and appraising, hardly his own:</p><p>“My sweet girl.” </p><p>He gives her a particularly punishing thrust, punching a cry from her throat. </p><p>“Just lying there and taking it.” </p><p>Another, devastating. </p><p>“Letting me fill her up nice and pretty with my cock.”</p><p>Once more. </p><p>“You love this, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>yes,”</em> Rey sobs, breaking, adrift, not even fully <em>herself</em> anymore, pliant and needy and so, so desperate. “I love it. I love it s-so much. Love how big you are, pinning me down—<em>ah—”</em></p><p>She’s interrupted by her own orgasm, blindsiding in its intensity; Rey <em>keens,</em> legs kicking out and trembling against the mattress, head thrashing between her pinned hands, pleasure reaching an impossible crescendo—</p><p><em>“God,”</em> Ben groans, burying his face in her neck and squeezing her wrists in a near-painful grip. “God, are you—you’re—”</p><p>His pace stutters abruptly — he makes a startled sort of choked noise at the back of his throat — and then he’s coming, just like that, trembling and gasping above her.</p><p>He goes limp on top of her seconds later, and Rey can do nothing but blink in the aftermath, dazed and utterly fucked out.</p><p>“Holy <em>fuck,</em>” Ben croaks out after a few weighted moments, rolling off to her side. </p><p>Rey blinks. She feels floaty and warm all over — deeply, profoundly satisfied.</p><p>And judging by Ben’s blissed out expression when she turns her head to look at him, he feels much the same.</p><p>He seems to come back to himself before she does, eyes finding hers across the mattress. Immediately, they round with concern.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks breathlessly, reaching out and tugging the elbow that is still bent next to her head.</p><p>“Of course.” Her voice sounds far away. Dreamy.</p><p>“You…” He swallows, works his jaw. “I wasn’t... too rough?”</p><p>Never in her life has she come from penetration alone.</p><p>“No,” she answers hoarsely. “You weren’t.” </p><p>Ben sighs, shoulders relaxing, and tugs her into his arms. Boneless, she lets him hold her to his chest, all the while thinking about how strong his hands had been around her wrists. </p><p>How immoveable.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>She can’t stop thinking about it.</p><p>The filthy words he had said. </p><p>The relentless, penetrating thrusts of his cock. </p><p>The tight hold of his hands, pinning her down so she could do nothing but take what he gave her, over and over and <em>over.</em></p><p>It doesn’t happen again; if anything, Ben is gentler in bed than ever before, treating her like a glass doll. And it’s lovely — because sex with Ben is always lovely and good and satisfying — but Rey still wants something more. Something she can’t even entirely name.</p><p>On the rare nights she doesn’t sleep at his house, she tucks herself under her sheets at home and brings her hand between her legs. Pumping her fingers in and out of her slick heat, she imagines Ben above her, holding her wrists above her head with one of his strong hands while the other hitches her leg over his hip, inescapable.</p><p>Soon she starts to imagine being restrained in other ways; with rope, or handcuffs, or one of Ben’s ties; she visualizes them wrapped around her wrists, her ankles, sees herself tied to the headboard and spread out on the bed.</p><p>She conjures Ben in her ear, telling her to arch her back, to lift her hips, to <em>stay still or I won’t touch you.</em> She pictures herself as a pretty, small thing on display for him as he gives her what she needs, praises her, makes her feel safe. Using her as he pleases because she trusts him and, more than that — she lets him. </p><p>Rey thinks of all these things, and then she comes so hard she feels dizzy.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Desperation ensues.</p><p>Some days Rey can hardly stand to be around Ben and his big, pretty hands — the same hands that she now knows what it’s like to be pinned down by, so firm she can’t budge. </p><p>She doesn’t know why she’s so afraid to ask him for it — maybe because he’s never been anything but achingly gentle, and she knows that his uncharacteristic roughness that night had simply been borne out of anger and frustration with work. Maybe because as soon as the post-orgasm fog had cleared, he had immediately looked regretful and concerned. Maybe because she’s worried that if she tells him how much she loves the idea of being held down, tied up, made to do <em>whatever</em> he says, he might not want it.</p><p>Or worse — he might not want her.</p><p>She can’t ask. </p><p>But now that she’s had a taste, she also can’t <em>forget.</em></p><p>So Rey gets creative.</p><p>She burns the steaks Ben buys them for dinner one night. Interrupts him every other sentence. Ceaselessly kicks his shin under the table. Rolls, and rolls, and rolls her eyes.</p><p>But no matter how hard she tries to annoy him, to stir up some frustration with her, Ben is nothing but unendingly patient. Unaffected. <em>Pleasant,</em> even, despite her being a terrible little gremlin.</p><p>If anything, she’s only served to frustrate <em>herself.</em></p><p>They’re on the couch later, her ignoring the Netflix movie on TV and Ben doing work on his laptop (because he still hasn’t mastered the art of relaxation), when she presses her freezing toes into his thigh, something she knows he hates.</p><p>He doesn’t react. He keeps his eyes focused on the screen, typing away.</p><p>Humming a tad obnoxiously, she pushes her toes more insistently into the firmness of his thighs; Ben just furrows his brow and backspaces.</p><p>Annoyance licks up her neck. Why is it so easy for everyone else to annoy him except <em>her?</em></p><p>Rey waits until he brings one of his hands away from the computer to rub over his lips thoughtfully, then <em>kicks.</em></p><p>“Shit—Rey!” He scrambles to collect his laptop in both hands before it can slide off his lap onto the floor. Once he has it securely in his arms, he turns and fixes her with an bewildered expression. “What the hell?”</p><p>“I’m bored,” she says by way of explanation, keeping her tone blasé even as her heartbeat quickens in excitement.</p><p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p><p>He stares at her, brow drawn, confusion and irritation written all over his face. “And that made you want to kick my laptop?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, hoping to agitate him further. “Don’t be dramatic—I kicked your leg, not the laptop.”</p><p>Ben’s jaw visibly clenches. Standing to his feet, he closes his laptop with more force than necessary and tells her, “I’m going to go work in my room.”</p><p>Rey jumps up. “Wait!” she blurts out, panicking. He’s definitely mad now and she hadn’t thought this far ahead; she needs to capitalize or this was all for nothing.</p><p>His shoulders tense and he reluctantly turns his head toward her, sighing. “What is it, Rey?”</p><p>“Let’s have sex.”</p><p>Not the most ideal delivery, she admits.</p><p>
  Ben turns to face her slowly, mouth agape. “I'm sorry—<em>what?"</em>
</p><p>“I just..." She trails off, wincing. "I really want to.”</p><p>He pinches the bridge of his nose, quiet for a moment. “Help me understand, because I'm lost,” he says. “You’ve been acting like you’re upset with me all night, and then when I try to give you space you tell me that you want to have sex…? Am I missing something here?”</p><p>Heat suffuses her cheeks, and Rey groans, covering her face. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m acting crazy, just ignore me.”</p><p>“Rey.” He uses his no-nonsense voice, the one he saves for business calls and the like, and the one of which she is rarely on the receiving end. “Talk.”</p><p>Rey thinks that if she blushed any harder, her head would explode. Averting her eyes toward the ceiling, she takes a deep breath and prays the floor swallows her whole.</p><p>“Do you remember that night a few weeks ago when you came home from work really upset?”</p><p>A beat, calculating.</p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p>She swallows, takes another breath. “Right. You were a little…<em> rough,</em> that night. In bed.”</p><p>This time, the beat of silence that follows is long enough that Rey finally plucks up the courage to look at Ben again, concern winning out over her embarrassment. His face is blank, unblinking.</p><p>“Yes,” he finally answers, toneless.</p><p>“Well, I—” She squeezes her eyes shut and rushes through her next words, like ripping off a band-aid: “I liked it. A lot. Especially when you held me down while you fucked me so I couldn’t move, and I was hoping that if I could get you angry enough with me, you would maybe just… do it again.”</p><p>Ben is silent for so long afterward that Rey worries she may have actually broken him.</p><p>“Ben,” she says gently, taking a tentative step closer to him. “Say something, please.”</p><p>“You—” His voice is cracked in half. He pauses to swallow, jaw working. “You liked that?”</p><p>She bites her lip, uncertain. “Yeah, I... I really did.”</p><p>She can see the cogs turning in his pretty head. And when the pieces click together, he takes a step toward her, eyes suddenly sharpening. </p><p>“And you thought getting me angry was a better alternative than just asking me for what you wanted?”</p><p>She drops her head. “I know. I know, it was really stupid and I’m sorry I even—”</p><p>Ben moves quickly. </p><p>Placing his laptop on the kitchen table, he crosses the room in three long strides and grabs her face in both hands, tilting her head up toward him. Rey’s eyes widen as they stare into his own, watching as his pupils swallow his amber irises whole.</p><p>“Next time you want something from me,” he murmurs, voice low and husky and <em>demanding,</em> “you will use your words, kitten.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Oh,” she breathes, heart thrashing, brain scrambling to catch up with the abrupt switch of events and the sudden throb in her cunt. </p><p>Ben clicks his tongue. “I need to hear a yes, Rey.” Save for the black of his eyes, he almost looks impassive; perfectly in control, as if he had been waiting for this.

</p><p>“Y-yes,” Rey manages, breathless.</p><p>“Now tell me.” He presses his thumbs down into the hollows behind her jaw and her eyes flutter helplessly at the sweet pressure. “What do you want me to do to you?”</p><p>“I want…” Rey trails off, licking her overly dry lips. Her heart beats so hard she almost feels lightheaded; when her voice comes again, it sounds oh-so small: “I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Ben arches an eyebrow. “Is that all?”</p><p>“No,” she whispers tremulously. She can feel warmth suffusing her cheeks again, no doubt turning them a bright pink. “I—I really want you to—to tie my hands." She swallows. "When you, um. Do it.”</p><p>“When I do what?”</p><p>
  <em>Ohgodohgodohgod—</em>
</p><p>She squeezes her eyes shut. “When you—when you fuck me.”</p><p>"Is that all? You don’t want me to use my mouth on you, too?”</p><p>One of his hands disappears from her face to suddenly cup her under her sundress, warm and heavy and so welcome. Rey gasps and tries to stay still — he’s not even doing anything, just holding her over her underwear, and yet she can still feel a pulse growing beneath his hand. </p><p>“I think it might be fun to lick this little pussy first,” he muses thoughtfully. “Tease you until you can’t take it anymore, or until you’re begging for my cock. Don’t you think that would be nice?”</p><p>The smooth, cool tone of his voice goes right to her cunt, and she can’t help it — she squirms in his hand, trying to grind down and get <em>any</em> sort of friction. </p><p>“Ben—please,” she pleads, reaching up to clutch his shirt in both hands.</p><p>“Ah, ah," he clucks. "But you’ve been so bad, kitten. I’ll have to think about it for a while.”</p><p>She whines, a high-pitched, ridiculous noise in the back of her throat that she wasn’t even aware she was capable of making.</p><p>“So needy,” Ben murmurs, swiping his thumb out to run across her bottom lip. He pulls down the pillowy swell of it, and she peeks her tongue out to taste, automatic. Ben presses into her mouth, nostrils flaring when she immediately begins to suck, lathing her tongue across the fleshy pad.</p><p>When he speaks again, his voice sounds gravelly but earnest, closer to the Ben she's used to. “My fucking dream girl,” he croaks, and she opens her eyes to find him looking at her with something akin to reverence, his praise washing over her like warm bathwater. Rey can feel that same comforting weightlessness from before encroaching on her headspace, eyes going fuzzy, and Ben must notice because he squeezes the back of her neck as if to keep her focused. </p><p>“Tell me if it gets to be too much,” he says quietly, seriously, “or if you want to stop. Okay?”</p><p>She pulls her mouth off his thumb and nods obediently, heart softening at his concern. "Okay. I will.”</p><p>Satisfied, Ben smiles and bends down to capture her lips in what begins as a chaste kiss — but it turns dirty the moment he presses two fingers against where he still cups her center, pushing them up against her entrance. Rey whimpers, twisting her hands in his shirt to draw herself closer, rolling her hips in an effort to get him to move them. She kisses him furiously, desperate for release after weeks of pent-up tension, practically rubbing herself against him in the process.</p><p>Ben breaks away from the kiss to growl, “Come here,” before hooking his hands under her thighs and hauling her up. He’s immediately on her again the moment her legs wrap around his hips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, wet and hot and fervent.</p><p>Rey’s head spins. He walks them to the bedroom, kissing her senseless all the while, fingertips digging almost painfully into the underside of her thighs and ass. Something dark sparks low in her belly at that, shivery and pleased.</p><p>When they enter the bedroom, Ben sits down on the edge of the bed with her on his lap, his hands wrapped around her waist. She squirms, hitching a breath when she feels the firmness of his erection press right up against her center beneath her dress.</p><p>“Move for me, baby,” he says, pressing his fingertips into her back. “Nice and slow.”</p><p>Rey complies at once, reaching out with shaky hands to clasp his shoulders as she begins to rock along the hard bulge in his jeans at an excruciatingly slow pace. It’s both too much and not enough — she moans softly, brokenly, resisting the urge to defy him and move faster.</p><p>“That’s it,” Ben grinds out, guiding her hips. “Just like that.”</p><p>She’s practically vibrating from his praise, feels both out of her head yet entirely in the moment. </p><p>“Can I—<em>ah</em>—can I please move faster?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Ben answers, kissing her temple when she whimpers at his denial. He pushes her dress up so his eyes can lock onto where her cunt rubs against him, the flimsy fabric of her panties gliding and pulling over wet, pink lips. <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p>Curling her arms around his neck, Rey pulls herself closer, slowly dragging her center over the hard line of his shaft, making a show of it. Ben’s mouth parts, eyes lidded and fixed on the scrap of lace between her legs.</p><p>He always looks at her like he’s a starving man when they’re like this, but right now there’s something different in his gaze — something dark and possessive.</p><p>“I need more,” Rey begs, spurred on by the consumed look on his face. She grinds down on his lap, relishing in the way his grip tightens impossibly further on her waist. “Please, Ben,” she gasps, twitching over him when the seam of his jeans hits her clit just right, “please, I need you to give me more.”</p><p>Maybe it’s the obvious desperation in her voice — or maybe Ben just gets desperate himself — but, finally, he relents.</p><p>“Take your dress off,” he orders, voice impossibly low. The words are suffused with an air of command that makes Rey shiver all the way down to her bones. She scrambles to yank the offending piece of clothing off, flinging it somewhere behind her.</p><p>Ben hooks his hands under her knees and lifts her off of him, depositing her gently on her back on the bed. He fits himself between her spread legs and coasts a finger up to her bra before slipping it beneath the band. After pulling it up for a suspended moment, he lets it snap back to her skin. </p><p>“This, too.”</p><p>Dizzy, Rey arches her back and unclasps it, letting it slide off her arms to the floor.</p><p>Ben sits back and licks his lips, eyes hungrily roving over her newly exposed skin. She can practically feel them move, a hot trail that coaxes goosebumps to her arms.</p><p>He sees them, of course, and a small, affectionate smile blooms at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“So sweet,” he murmurs, and dips his head to her chest.</p><p>With the flat of his tongue, he licks over one of her nipples slowly, pulling her whole body taut. He comes back down to set his teeth lightly around the wet, hardened bud and just holds them there, long enough that Rey whimpers, hands scrabbling at his shoulders.</p><p>He pulls away just far enough to mutter, “Don’t move,” before bringing his mouth to the other tight bud and giving it the same slow, torturous routine.</p><p>“Ben,” she bleats pitifully, pulling at his shirt, desperate for more stimulation. But he keeps his hands balanced on either side of her, too far away from her body.</p><p>“Shh, shh,” he shushes, blowing cool air across the wet, needy peaks. She hisses, arching her back up in a bid to entice him into finally putting his mouth around one. Instead he <em>chuckles,</em> pressing her back down by the shoulder. “I said don’t move, kitten. You asked for this, remember?”</p><p>He’s never spoken to her this way before — resonant and decisive and tinged with expectancy. </p><p>“Yes,” she whispers, nodding dazedly, limbs turning liquid beneath him. Hardly aware of what she’s saying, she adds: “I need it.”</p><p><em>That</em> does something to him. </p><p>His nostrils flare, eyes sharpening into something predatory, and he nods as if she’s said the most profound words to ever exist.</p><p>“I know you do,” he rasps, lowering his head to her chest again and brushing his mouth against the swell of her breast. “And I’m going to give it to you.”</p><p>Finally, <em>finally,</em> he wraps his lips around one of her tight, aching nipples and <em>sucks.</em></p><p>Rey cries out, burying her hands in his silky hair, the resulting pleasure so intense it almost hurts. Her hips lift by their own accord, desperate for friction, but she’s only left feeling even more bereft when they meet nothing but air.</p><p>Ben pulls away from her flushed nipple with a disgruntled noise, one large hand coming down to grasp her hip and push it back down—</p><p>“Oh my god, please,” Rey babbles, made delirious just by the hot, heavy pressure of his hand <em>finally</em> touching her again—</p><p>“Be good,” he warns, right into her ear.</p><p>Her vision goes spotty.</p><p>What the fuck. <em>What the fuck.</em></p><p>She’s never felt this way before, so unhinged by need. And Ben hasn’t even <em>touched</em> her yet, not really — not where she needs him most, unobstructed by clothes.</p><p><em>But he’s going to,</em> she thinks distantly. <em>He will if you’re good. Be good for him.</em></p><p>Rey goes limp against the mattress and stares up at him beseechingly. “Please,” she whispers hoarsely. “I’ll be good.”</p><p>Ben’s jaw clenches; his throat bobs. </p><p>“Put your hands up,” he says.</p><p>She does as she’s told, breath coming hard and fast. Ben leans back and spends a moment just trailing his eyes down the front of her, lingering on her bare chest.</p><p>“Stay like that,” he rumbles, then gets off the bed and walks into his closet. She lays completely still, naked save for her panties and shivering as the ceiling fan blows cool air over her hard, wet nipples.</p><p>He takes his time. Rey has to grit her teeth against the urge to move, to squeeze her thighs together and relieve the unbearable ache, to bring her hand between her legs.</p><p>But she stays still, like Ben asked. She’s desperate for relief — but even more desperate for his praise.</p><p>He walks back out a few minutes later, and Rey’s brain immediately zeroes in on the scrap of silk in his hands.</p><p>A gray necktie. </p><p>Her eyes fall shut with a shudder, overwhelmed. She feels the bed dip as Ben climbs back onto it and moves over her.</p><p>“Hold out your hands.”</p><p>She opens her eyes and, trembling with eagerness, extends her arms to him. Ben towers above her on his knees, still fully clothed and entirely capable as he wraps the tie around her wrists, binding them together with a knot.</p><p>He meets her eyes and tugs once on the silk, gently. “Too tight?”</p><p>Her heart is going to burst. She’s sure of it.</p><p>She shakes her head as fast as she can.</p><p>“Use your words, Rey.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she’s quick to rasp out, heart pounding. She flexes her firmly secured hands, finding herself comfortable but unable to move them within the circle of fabric. The knowledge sends a powerful throb to her center. </p><p>She must be leaking onto the bed. She must be.</p><p>“No,” she breathes. “It's not too tight.”</p><p>Ben grasps her tied hands in one of his own easily and leans over her, pressing them into the bed above her head. He stops with his lips hovering over hers, breath fanning across her face. “Did you move while I was gone, kitten? Tell the truth.”</p><p>She tilts her head up just so, neck straining. “No,” she answers dutifully, licking her lips as she stares at his. “I didn’t move.”</p><p>A small smirk quirks at the corner of his lips. “Good girl,” he murmurs, and drops a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>It’s like cool water in the middle of a scorching desert. Rey arches up with a whimper, immediately trying to deepen the kiss. Ben entertains her for a few brief seconds before he squeezes her wrists and pulls away. “These stay up here. Understand?”</p><p>"Yes," she whispers, voice nearly shaking with need.</p><p>Rey watches, enraptured, as he lowers himself down her body — slow, so <em>slow</em> — dropping hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses wherever he pleases, until her whimpers turn into mindless begging.</p><p>He settles between her knees, dark hair a beautiful contrast against her creamy thighs, and clicks his tongue.</p><p>“Oh, <em>sweetheart,”</em> he murmurs, affecting a sympathetic tone as he slides a hand beneath her thigh. He lifts the other one to trail a finger along the crease of it, right against the hem of her panties. “Look at how wet you are. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?”</p><p>She bites down on her lip, nodding rapidly, lifting her hips toward him.</p><p>“So pretty with your hands tied up, dripping all over my bed.” He turns his head, pressing a sweet kiss into her thigh, followed by another. “I bet you thought about this all the time... Did you get yourself off thinking about being tied up in my bed, Rey?”</p><p>She squeezes her eyes shut. “Yes,” she admits weakly. "I did."</p><p>He rewards her honesty with an open-mouthed kiss right over the top of her panties, humming in appreciation when his tongue brushes over the thin, damp lace.</p><p>“Ben,” she chokes out, on the verge of tears. "Please."</p><p>Taking mercy on her, he hooks his fingers into the hem of her underwear and pulls them down her legs. Rey hisses at the cool air hitting her hot, swollen lips, hips titling up.</p><p>Ben’s breath comes a little more shallowly as he lowers himself over her again. He licks his lips, just staring at where she's parted for him, eyes hungry. “God,” he says softly, almost to himself. “God, you really are soaked.”</p><p>Rey can only manage a tremulous, pitiful little sound of agreement.</p><p>He puts his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart even further, obscene. “I know,” he murmurs gently. "And you've been so good for me. You deserve my mouth on this cute little pussy.”</p><p>And then he leans forward and drags the flat of his tongue slowly up her slit—</p><p>—and Rey <em>keens,</em> immediately bucking up into his soft mouth.</p><p>Ben pulls back even as she mewls and squirms in protest. His chin and nose are already glistening with her slick, and the sight makes her curl her fingernails deep into her palms, a sharp pain to ground herself.</p><p>He traces a finger down the same path his tongue took, captivated as it glides through her slick folds, and when he reaches her entrance it only takes the slightest pressure for the thick digit to slide all the way in, right to his third knuckle. Rey undulates with a hiccup, unable to help the way she clenches down on it.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ben rasps, licking his shiny lips. He sounds broken. “Fuck, Rey.”</p><p>Feverish now, he lowers his mouth back between her thighs and begins to lick her in earnest. His tongue works over her clit in firm, focused swirls, slow and intense and nearly unbearable.</p><p>Rey moans, the muscles in her legs tensing, hands itching to grab at something. “Oh my god—”</p><p>She can hardly stand it, looking down her body at his pink, impossibly plush mouth on her cunt, at his jaw working as he licks her, at his finger pumping in and out of her without pause. </p><p>Then he wraps his lips around her clit and gently <em>sucks,</em> adding another finger alongside the first, and it’s just—</p><p>Sublime. Rey can’t even make words anymore, just high little bleats, overcome by pleasure.</p><p>Ben keeps sucking, crooking his fingers up inside her, his pretty eyes flicking up to meet hers beneath sooty lashes.</p><p>His soft hair brushing her inner thighs.</p><p>His hot tongue moving over her throbbing clit.</p><p>His thick fingers hitting something wonderful and explosive.</p><p>
 <em>"Ah—!”</em>
</p><p>Rey tenses all over, bound hands flying down over her head of their own volition, overwhelmed and reaching for something, <em>anything</em> to hold onto.</p><p>Ben immediately pulls off, fingers stilling inside of her.</p><p>”No, no, no—”</p><p>“Hands above your head, Rey.”</p><p><em>“Ben,"</em> she pleads, like she’s in pain, like she’s dying because she <em>is,</em> he stopped and <em>she is.</em></p><p>He presses his thumb down onto her clit unforgivingly, eliciting a weepy noise from her throat.</p><p>
  <em>“Above your head, Rey.”</em>
</p><p>Some coherency returns to her. Trembling, she raises her hands back above her head, and the moment they hit the mattress Ben puts his mouth right back on her, as if he could hardly stand to be away.</p><p>He crooks his fingers and moves them again, faster now. And then he reaches up her belly to pinch one of her nipples, so unexpected and so good that her orgasm builds in her abdomen almost immediately.</p><p>Ben must feel her tighten around his fingers because he stops sucking and kisses her clit almost sweetly, murmuring, “Gonna come on my fingers, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes,” she squeaks, nodding, curling her fingers into the covers above her head. <em>“Yes, yes, yes—”</em></p><p>“Go on, then,” he urges, pumping faster, licking his lips as he watches his fingers sink in and out, in and out. “Come for me.”</p><p>And then his lips are wrapping back around her clit and his fingers are pumping into her just right and Rey’s eyes are snapping shut as a wave of pleasure so powerful washes over her she sees colors flash before her eyes.</p><p>She makes breathless little keening noises, arching, jerking, twisting her hips even as Ben bears down and licks her through it, holds her legs down, refuses to let up until she’s limp and whimpering against the mattress.</p><p>He crawls up her body after, and she’s hardly caught her breath before he’s got his hand behind her neck and his tongue in her mouth. She kisses him back mindlessly, taking whatever he gives.</p><p>“Get on your stomach,” he says when he pulls away, voice rough.</p><p>Rey, still awash in the afterglow of her mind-numbing orgasm, rolls over without question.</p><p>She hears the sounds of Ben divesting himself of his clothes and then the bed creaking as she sees his thick fingers reach over her head to grab the pillow by her tied hands.</p><p>“Lift your hips.”</p><p>She does with a shiver, remembering her fantasies of him speaking those very words as he slips the pillow under her pelvis.</p><p>A warm hand smooths down the plane of her back. “Good girl.”</p><p>Rey shuts her eyes, utterly blissed out. She feels Ben’s hands find her waist, thumbs digging into the flesh of her ass and spreading it. Feels his eyes on her sopping cunt.</p><p>“You are so—”</p><p>—the slide of his cock through her slick folds—</p><p>"—fucking—"</p><p>—notching at her hole—</p><p>
  <em>“—perfect.”</em>
</p><p>—and driving home.</p><p>Rey muffles her moan into the bed as Ben stretches her open. He pushes into her slow and steady, feeding her inch by inch of his cock and grunting as she spasms around him, still sensitive from her orgasm.</p><p>He presses forward until there’s nothing more to give. Rey arches her back, relishing in the wonderful fullness.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ben grits out, strained. “So good. Always so good.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers in a daze, maybe to his praise, maybe for his cock, maybe for everything, all at once. They’re both a little nonsensical now, pulled apart at the seams by pleasure.</p><p>Ben slides a hand up her hip and swipes his thumb over the small of her back as he slowly pulls out of her.</p><p>“Stretched so fucking pretty around me. All pink and wet. I could look at this all night.”</p><p>He dips back into her, holding still as he leans down over her back to brush his nose along the nape of her neck.</p><p>“You know what?" he whispers, lips ghosting across her skin. "Maybe I will.”</p><p>Rey’s fingers twitch above her, arms aching. His weight lies across her back now, keeping her held down and impaled on his cock. He really could keep her here all night, if he wanted — and she’d just have to lay here and take it, let him fill her up over and over again for as long as he liked.</p><p>Her cunt clenches down at the thought and Ben groans, hips stuttering.</p><p>“You like that idea, huh?” he asks, voice gravelly and awed. He starts a steady rhythm in and out of her, drowsily kissing her shoulder. “You want to be my little plaything, kitten?”</p><p>Rey moans, clenching down on him again even harder than before. He fists the covers beside her head with a curse, and the sound of skin coming together fills the room, loud and unrelenting. </p><p>His other hand comes up to wrap around her middle, sliding down between the pillow and her belly until his fingers coast over her oversensitive clit.</p><p><em>“Ben,”</em> she all but weeps, trying to arch back into him but unable to find even an inch of leeway.</p><p>“You can take it,” he murmurs, kissing her neck, the shell of her ear. “My sweet girl can take whatever I give her.”</p><p>She’s going to come. Again. Just like this.</p><p>"Rey..." Ben groans softly, head dropping forward. “You feel so right.”</p><p>Among all the dirty words he’s said, it’s these ones, filled with a near-unbearable affection, that bring her over the edge for the second time.</p><p>She adores him.</p><p>This orgasm comes sweeter, longer than the first, but no less powerful. It moves through her in waves, cunt pulsing with every crest. Rey's eyes flutter, her mind blank, and she is lost to it.</p><p>Faintly, she hears Ben curse. Sees his hand clench the covers. Feels the warm rush of him spilling inside of her, filling her up.</p><p>She thinks she might still be coming when he finishes, tiny tremors that move through her whole body. Satisfaction seeps into her muscle and bone, saturates her bloodstream like a drug. </p><p>Ben pulls out of her with a hiss and carefully lifts himself off of her. Rey feels his gentle hands at her wrists next, untying them while she just lays there limply, sated beyond words. She can’t even be bothered to lift her head when she hears him leave the bed, bare feet padding across the wood floors. He returns a few minutes later and turns her over, tenderly cleaning between her legs with a warm washcloth. He tosses it in his hamper before climbing back into bed and pulling her to his chest.</p><p>They lay there for a moment, simply listening to the other breathe.</p><p>“Was that okay?” Ben asks her after a few minutes, tentative.</p><p>Rey sighs in contentment. “It was perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>He grins, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You don’t have to thank me. I wanted that just much as you did.”</p><p>She raises her head to look at him at him in surprise. “Really?”</p><p>Ben nods, brushing some hair away from her face. “For a while now, honestly.”</p><p>Rey is stunned. </p><p>“Huh,” she says.</p><p><em>We really are meant for each other,</em> she thinks.</p><p>She puts her head back on Ben’s chest with a small smile. </p><p>Sleep has almost overtaken her when she feels him shake beneath her with barely-suppressed laughter.</p><p>“What is it?” she asks blearily, lifting her head to look at him.</p><p>“I was just thinking,” Ben says, voice tinged with amusement. “Somehow you’ve actually managed to make me grateful for a shitty day at my terrible job.” He tightens his arm around her and chuckles, shaking his head. “I swear. You really are meant for me, Rey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm starting med school very soon and i probably won't have much time to write once i do but i still took what little free time i have left to write almost 7,000 words of porn instead of something with substance and i just think that's very hip and fresh of me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>